


Valiant and beauty

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Touken Week, fic from tumblr, gender bend hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valiant (adj.) - very courageous/heroic; Beauty (noun) - loveliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valiant and beauty

"Tch." Kirishima Takeo grabbed the smaller, yet older teen before him. "You idiot. Why are you always slipping, huh, Kiyomi?"

Kaneki Kiyomi smiled apologetically at her companion—knowing he was probably pissed at her again. “I am…just not used to these heels, Takeo-kun.” 

She heard Takeo sigh before she was released from his firm hold. “Ahh..thank you, Takeo-kun.” She awkwardly fumbled with her eye patch.

"Hn." Takeo turned away from her and started sweeping the tables. "Hurry up and help me clean so we could go and train, weakling."

Kiyomi sighed, she was already used to Takeo’s somewhat…rude attitude. But she didn’t mind, after all. It was Takeo who saved her (twice) and Hotaru from Naomi-senpai. She picked up a rag and started cleaning too.

"Oh, yeah." She exclaimed. "Takeo-kun, your name fits you." She giggled slightly.

Takeo frowned. “What? Because it means ‘violent male’?” He stared at Kiyomi who was giggling to herself, long black hair bouncing along with her shoulders. He flushed and looked away.

 _'I'm not having these thoughts..this half-ghoul is not pretty, not pretty.'_  He chanted in his mind repeatedly when Kiyomi giggled again—which forced him to look at her again.

She laughed happily, her lone eye closed as she hugged her rather flat stomach—emphasizing her chest area. Takeo flushed more. He redirected his eyes to her face.

And froze.

She looked amazingly stunning. Kiyomi’s cheeks were tinted red, flushed—just like him, and yet the blush looked better, perfect on her. The red hue traveled from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. It was perfect, especially with the faint sunlight coming from the windows illuminating her.

 _'Beautiful…'_  Takeo stared.  _'Happiness…suits you, idiot.'_

Kiyomi huffed, apparently finished with her spontaneous laughing fit. She wiped at her visible eye. “Ahh..that’s was a good laugh..” She giggled.

He snapped back to reality and glared at Kiyomi. “What. Why are you laughing at me?”

She smiled. “Well, your name suits you..but not for the reason you said.” She let out another giggle. “Though it’s a bit true..”

Takeo frowned and walked towards Kiyomi. He grabbed her cheeks. And pinched, hard.

"Ouch!"

Takeo huffed and released her (soft) cheeks—already missing the smoothness and warmth.  _'Wha—the heck?'_  He frowned. 

"You’re just proving my point you know." Kiyomi grumbled as she rubbed her aching cheeks.

"…"

"…"

"Do you want me to pinch you again, idiot?"

Kiyomi raised her dainty hands and covered her cheeks. “No!”

"Tchh."

The half-ghoul sighed. “Anyway…as I was saying..your name really suits you, you know? It’s because…Takeo can also mean, ‘valiant’ or ‘warrior’.” She smiled at him. “You’re very kind, Takeo-kun.”

"That doesn’t make sense at all, you know."

"No, no." She waved her arms about. "How to say it…I meant, you are, in my eyes—heroic." She blushed. "Well..you always save me and.." Kiyomi shrugged. "I’ve almost been killed. Twice. And you saved me both times."

"That’s just because you’re pathetic."

Kiyomi smiled—looking at him fondly. “I don’t believe that. Well, I am pathetic but…not anyone would have stopped to save me.”

He remained silent.

"So…really." Kiyomi smiled. "You’re kind of my hero, Takeo-kun."

Takeo blushed.

"Shut up."

 

**End.**

**Bonus:**

"I…" She huffed. "I take it back. You’re not kind." Kiyomi slumped down.

Takeo snorted. “Get up. We still have to strengthen your punches, weakass shorty.”

Kiyomi rolled her eyes. “I’m not small.”

Takeo just looked at her smugly.

"…let me rest for a bit.."

"No." Takeo grabbed her and helped her up. "Do you think that enemies will wait for you, huh?"

"…"

"That’s what I thought." Takeo smirked. "Now,come on and try to land a hit on me. "

Kiyomi readied herself, standing in the correct fighting stance she learned from Takeo.

"Here I come, Takeo-kun."

"Do your worst."

—

They walked in comfortable albeit tired silence. Rather, he walked as he carried her on his back.

"…today was tiring." She murmured against his neck. "..but, thanks for training with me, Takeo-kun."

He was not a firm believer of gods, but he sent out a tiny, grateful prayer to them that Kiyomi can’t see his face. Or she can’t feel the light shiver that ran through his body when she called out his name.

"I’m doing it so you could protect yourself in the future." He shrugged and adjusted his hold on her thighs. "Not for you. It’s for my convinience. So you won’t need me everytime."

She giggled. “Sure.” Kiyomi yawned. “Still, thank you. Takeo-kun.”

"…"

When he heard her softly snore, he smiled. “Ha. So weak…Kiyomi.” He walked carefully. “Kiyomi huh…suits you as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> TOUKEN WEEK : NOVEMBER 03 - 09  
> Day 6 : Gender-bend/Parody  
> Gender-bend entry
> 
> There. Ha. Ha. Ha. Sorry? It’s my first time wrting a genderbend fic so… idk, sorry? Tell me what you guys think of this.
> 
> Explaining the names:
> 
> Touka to “Takeo”
> 
> I honestly researched the meaning of “Touka” and ended up with “under the sword” or something. I then searched for names with “sword” as the meaning and found “Tsurugi” but it did not sound good. So I came up with “Takeo” which means “valiant/violent/warrior male”. It fitted Touka so I though, why the hell not?
> 
> Ken to “Kiyomi”
> 
> As my friend google told me, “Ken” means “strong” … but I couldn’t find female names with that meaning so I completely changed the name and choose something that starts with the letter ‘K’. “Kiyomi” means “pure beauty” which I really think describes my baby Kaneki perfectly.
> 
> Hideyoshi to “Hotaru”
> 
> Erm, I chose “Hotaru” since its meaning kinda describes Hide. “Firefly” I think he is like a bright, free firefly. And you usually see fireflies in the dark. (I think Kaneki is the ‘dark’ and well, shutting up now.)
> 
> Nishiki to “Naomi”
> 
> Hah. Well, google said “Nishiki” means “something gorgeous” *giggles* so I went with Naomi—which means “above all; beauty”
> 
> There!


End file.
